xEntwined Fingers
by i n s o m n i a t i c- x
Summary: Stan goes to Kyle for a shoulder to cry on when something goes wrong with Wendy, all the time. Kyle feels somewhat used… Does Stan really use him? Or does he actually need him? Style. StanxKyle.


Disclaimer: Everyone knows this; I do not own South Park in anyway.

_Matt Stone _and _Trey Parker _own it, aren't they geniuses?! :D

Rated: M

Full Summary: Stan goes to Kyle for a shoulder to cry on when something goes wrong with Wendy, all the time. Kyle feels somewhat used… Does Stan really use him? Or does he actually need him? Style. StanxKyle.

Story title: Entwined Fingers.

Warning: Language. And anything else you might be expecting in a slash. Duhh.

Pairing(s): StanxKyle (Style!!). StanxWendy. CartmanxWendy.

First Note: Stan and Kyle? It's not really my favorite, but I'll try it out. :D

* * *

Entwined Fingers; Prologue.

_The hardest part about being best friends with you; is loving you so much._

"You don't get it Kyle! I'm so lost without her, she's my everything. I thought we were perfect for each other, how could she do this to me? How could she leave me for him, how…?" Stan muttered through the silent room. Kyle had his legs crossed, sitting on his bed, while Stan had been laying comfortably in his lap, feeling less empty with the other. He felt less alone than what he had been from the tragic break-up that happened less than twenty-four hours ago. Kyle ran thin fingers through his best friends thick, black hair. Stan closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face to cover his shameful crying.

Kyle frowned, he felt bad for his dear friend, he really did. But something kept edging at him to flail his arms around and scream in excitement. He couldn't do that though, he couldn't be mean to Stan, because Stan was his everything. And no one ever wants to lose their everything, right? Stan and Wendy have been together forever and Kyle had been getting really sick of Stan complaining about how they break up and get back together all the time like a roller-coaster ride. Actually, Kyle was getting real sick of Wendy, _point blank_.

"I know…" Kyle said, that's all he could ever say to the love-sick teenager. It upset him how much Stan would continuously favor Wendy over him. The redheaded Jew didn't appreciate being second best. _Isn't it guy-code? Bro's before hoe's? _Kyle looked down into the deep blue eyes of Stan, who simply blinked, looking back up at green orbs. Kyle continued, "Maybe she'll come back…" Kyle said with a tint of hopelessness in his voice. He was terribly afraid that the other would come back, like she always does.

Stan shook his head and sat up, not facing the other, "This time I know…"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, confused at the last statement that the other had just sputtered. This time he knew? What exactly did he know? Kyle urged to know, so he shifted to his knees and faced the back of Stan, "What do you mean, dude?" he asked, hoping to get a straight-forward answer, and he did.

"I mean; Cartman is with her now. He's abusive and he's controlling. I highly doubt she'd ever come back to me. I bet they're having sex right now. Oh my fucking god… They're having sex aren't they? Kyle! They're doing it! I bet it's at her place, she always wanted to have sex at her house. She'd never do it at mine. Jesus Christ, this is bad! Kyle, this is really bad! What if they don't use condoms, what if she get's pregnant!?" He shrieked, turning pale. Kyle held a hand up, motioning for him to stop his senseless ranting and very horrible theories. Stan pouted and looked at him with the most indifferent and worried expression that the Jewish boy had ever seen.

Kyle spoke, very softly, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't think they'd go that far within a day. Cartman's too much of a pussy to have sex anyway- we all know this." though that didn't help much because it was plain to see that he still believed so. Stan was really worried about this, he actually believed that everything he and Wendy had was over. He was nearly 99% correct though. And somehow, Kyle knew this. Which only made him want to jump with glee even more than before.

Stan leaned in to touch Kyle's shoulder, sobbing. Kyle set a warm hand on the back of the raven haired teenager's back, letting him know that he was there for him. Stan shifted and lifted himself up, looking at the other with a blank gaze. He then smiled and Kyle had a moment of confusion on his face. "Thanks Kyle." said Stan, shifting again and then laying back down on Kyle's lap. "Thanks so much… Can I… lay here for a few minutes?" Stan asked, knowing the answer to his question already.

Kyle nodded and touched Stan's slightly pink cheek (which had been pink from the cold weather) and then brushed the black strands of hair out of the taller teen's face. Kyle opened his mouth to reply, "Of course. Anything for you dude." and with that, Stan drifted into a sleep that he probably wished he would never come out of. Kyle knew all too well that it would take a lot to get Stan to actually come to acceptance that it was over between the two. That this time Wendy wasn't going to go back to him. Was it his fault or was it Cartman's? Hell, was it perhaps; Wendy's?

After a few hours of sleeping, Stan woke up to an empty bed. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and came to the conclusion that he was still in Kyle's room. Realization dawned on him and everything hit him like a brick wall. It wasn't a dream, Wendy really did leave him again. She really was still with Cartman and Kyle was probably annoyed with his constant whining about his idiotic 'girl problems'.

"Stan, are you awake yet?" a muffled voice was heard from outside of the room. Stan sat up and looked towards the opening door where Kyle had stepped in and smiled at his friend. Stan could only blink at the other, feeling horrible for what he had done and was doing. He was practically shoving all of his problems onto the redhead as if he didn't care, and Kyle probably felt as if he were being used. Brilliant, that's just what Stan needed, no friends. He smiled back, trying to seem at least a little bit happy with himself and the fact that Kyle had been with him through everything.

Kyle held up a pair of car-keys and smirked at his best friend. He twirled them around causing them to jingle. Stan raised a questioning brow and was answered when Kyle suggested, "Dude, wanna go get some ice-cream? My treat. Plus we can go to the park later on and get your mind off of everything, Okie Dokie?" he asked cutely. Stan smirked at the image in front of him. A grinning Kyle with the cutest dimples he'd ever seen, probably even cuter than Wendy's. Not to mention he had the most feminine body out of all the guys at school, which was kind of cool in Stan's oppinion. As for ice-cream and going to the park? That only added onto the cuteness, he seemed like and excited child about to get an animal balloon from a clown.

"Ice cream? The park?" Stan grinned and threw the blankets off of him, "most defiantly, let's go!" Stan tried to sound happy, he desperately tried to get his mind off of Wendy, but there was no use- he couldn't stop seeing her face. Nothing was helping, nothing was going to stop it. Not even his best friend, which made him feel incredibly pathetic. He was a horrible friend, wasn't he? Will Kyle leave him and make him feel even more alone. Hell, did anyone want Stan…?

He didn't know.

And he was too afraid to ask or bother to think about it anymore than what he already had been thinking about it. He just needed to go enjoy the little time he had with Kyle for the rest for the day, which included a _banana split _and a walk about South Park, Park. Haha! On the car ride there they had sat in silence, Kyle had been driving because he didn't trust Stan behind the wheel right now, who knows what the denial 'love sick' puppy would do. Kyle looked around, searching for the ice-cream parlor. He began getting lost in thought…

_I hope this doesn't last long… _Kyle looked over at Stan who had been tapping his hand against his leg, going along with the beat of the song that was playing on the radio. _It's not even his fault, but yet he makes it out to be his fault. It's completely Wendy's fault. She even promised me a few weeks ago that she wouldn't hurt Stan again. That didn't last very long. I just hope I won't have to drag around another depressed Stan for another three months like the last time they split up. God Damnit. I'm so sick of being the best friend that has 'the shoulder to cry on'. It's annoying and I'm so sick of it… _Looking away from Stan and back to the road he pulled off to the side where the ice-cream parlor was located and turned the car off.

_All I know is… _He paused once again, _I don't want to lose Stan. So if being that 'best friend with the shoulder to cry upon' is who I have to be, then that's what I'll do…_They both got out of the car and received their ice-cream. Trying to enjoy the rest of their day together, as stated before. It would be hard, but Stan could manage, for Kyle of course.

Ending Note: I know, I know. It's a very cliché beginning. But as I've said before, this is just a prologue, hopefully it'll get better as it progresses. Anyway, this is just the beginning! Don't hurt me! *laughs* no, but seriously. I don't really like how I started it, but I couldn't think of any other way. I thought of this gnarly idea for Stan and Kyle, and I just had to write it- though this first chapter, sucked completely, so really, my gnarly idea isn't looking all that good right now, is it? Lmao. Oh well, can't say I didn't try, now can you? Haha. Bye.


End file.
